


TJ Oshie meets one direction

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: US Mens Hockey
Genre: Concept, prompt, story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>theres more to this- email me for the rest of this! this is only a story idea. if you want more of it (for you to write) contact me</p><p>k3nzi3kins13@gmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	TJ Oshie meets one direction

**Author's Note:**

> IF I FIND THIS WRITTEN /ANYWHERE/ WITHOUT MY PERMISSION (AS THIS IS ONLY AN IDEA IN THE WORKS) I WILL HAVE IT REMOVED AND REPORT YOU FOR THEFT!!

Year 2014: Winter.  
One Direction is just starting out and is to sing at the Olympic Opening Ceremony.  
McKenzie (aka Kenz or Kenzie) Harper, 17 years old. She has dark brown hair with light caramel streaks in it, bright green eyes, pale skin. 5 foot 2 inches, 115 pounds. She’s the best female hockey player in the world. The MENS United States Team ask recruited her to play with them- not the women’s team. She can take a beating from the 6 foot 5 inch 220 pound guys. Her trick is that she’s quick and sneaky and can maneuver her way out of a check against the boards before it happens.  
During the opening ceremony, she’s asked to carry her countries flag- she gladly excepts. Her teammate who she’s been on the same line (line 1-left/right wing forwards) with, TJ Oshie (20 years old,5 foot 11 inches, 194 pounds), walks right next to her, smiling big, a hand on her back. The team thinks there’s secretly dating. They’re right. It was right before the Olympics that the two of them went public with their relationship. They had been together for about 2 1/2 years now.  
When One Directions sees the two of them, they knew they wanted to see the two play their sport. McKenzie and TJ (who a lot of people just call Oshie, McKenzie calls him both, depending on where they are. On the ice/with the team its Oshie. When they’re alone together, its TJ.)  
A few days later, during practice, One Direction shows up, asking to meet McKenzie Harper and TJ Oshie. Both McKenzie and TJ are big 1D fans so they gladly accept. Their coach (Coach Luke, a really cool, sweet, caring, coach; who views his players like his children. Sort of like Paul the 1D security guard and how Paul looks upon the 1D boys) tells them that they can have the day off as long as they work twice as hard the next day. The two agree and hurry to change where they go and spend the day with One Direction walking around the Olympic Park.  
As they’re hanging out its Louis who straight-up asks if they’re together (of course it would be Louis!). McKenzie and TJ link hands and smile, answering that yes, it was. They become best friends over the next week and hang out whenever Kenzie and TJ aren’t at practice. The 1D boys (they’re their current ages, Louis 22-Harry 20) start to view little McKenzie like a sister. One night when they’re all lounging around in McKenzie and TJ’s room, everyone is like a family; McKenzie breaks down crying. The 1D boys are all worried they did something wrong, especially Liam (McKenzie is closest to him out of all the 1D boys). TJ smiles and pulls McKenzie into a hug, telling her its okay, that shes safe, and not going anywhere.  
The 1D boys are confused as heck. McKenzie sniffles and wipes her eyes, explaining that when she was 9 her parents were arrested for child abuse and she was put into foster care. She hated it and spend every moment she possibly could at the ice rink- that’s how she found hockey and she and TJ eventually met 4 years ago. She admits to still having nightmares about those days with her parents.  
Louis being typical Louis blurts out “what did your parents use to do to you?” McKenzie tears up again, about to speak when Liam smacks Louis in the back of the head scolding him then goes to hug McKenzie, telling her she doesn’t have to answer. She then begins to tell the boys how they were psychically/verbally abusive, how they would sometimes lock her in her room for days on end with no food and just a small bottle of water. She then gets really teary eyed and grabs onto TJ and Liam’s hands as she begins to tell the graphic details of the days her dad took her to “play” in the basement. She was 6 when the sexual abuse started. All the boys were horrified. She then very quietly says, “and that’s why I’m too scared to take the next step with TJ even thought I know he won’t hurt me.” TJ smiles, rubbing her back, promising that he didn’t care and that they’d go at her pace. Then Harry makes a comment about how a hand is just fine and TJ winks at him.  
So a few days later, its their first game. They’re playing Norway. Each line change just before McKenzie and TJ get back onto the ice, they share a quick kiss. One Direction is at the game; supporting their new friends. McKenzie takes a hit and falls to the ice. She sits there for a second, TJ rushing over, asking if shes okay. She assures him that she is, despite a headache. He smiles, and they get back to the game. They win 3-0.  
Their next game is against the Russians. It’s a very intense back and forth game. Final score: 3-3. They go into the one 5-minute overtime; score still 3-3. They go into the shootout. 8 rounds. TJ taking 5 of them, finally, the Russians miss their goal, TJ makes his, the USA wins! Everyone skates out happy as ever. McKenzie kisses TJ hard on the ice and his/McKenizies best friend on the team John Carlson skates over and puts a small box into TJ’s hand. TJ then drops to one knee in front of McKenzie, saying something sweet about how they met and what life has been like with her, then he opens the box asking her to marry him. She squeals, the first really girly sound the team had ever heard from her and she says yes.  
Later that night, the team, 1D, McKenzie and TJ all go out for drinks to celebrate. Niall gets completely drunk and ends up on Louis’s lap. That night, McKenzie finally overcomes her fear of giving TJ everything she has and they make the most passionate love ever made. Over the next week or so, Team USA wins every game. They’re in the final game against Russia. Everyone, teams, fans, family, home-countries, are comparing it to the 1980 Miracle on Ice Game. Its very intense, lots of penalties, etc. then in the 3rd period, the unthinkable happens. A player from the Russian team comes over, checking McKenzie so hard she bounces off the boards (wall) and her head slams against the goal, cracking her helmet before the crumples to the ground. This time, tough little McKenzie doesn’t get up- she just lies there. TJ and John rush over. TJ’s terrified looking at her. She whispers to TJ that she cant move, it hurts too much to move. The team doctor and Coach Luke rush out to her. She lies there as the doctor asks her some questions, etc. The paramedics come with the request of the team doctor. They put a brace on McKenzie’s neck and put her on a back board. They check her eyes with their flashlight to check her pupils which don’t dilate. McKenzie wheezes a bit, taking shaky breaths-paramedics putting oxygen on her and starting an IV with hydration fluids and pain medication.  
TJ begins taking his helmet, gloves, skates, etc. off to prepare and leave with McKenzie. She looks at him with the saddest, most pained eyes he had ever seen on his girlfriend. McKenzie takes the oxygen off of her face. She tells TJ to stay- win the game. He tells her that’s all she wants right now other than to sleep. The paramedics tell her no, she can’t sleep. TJ nods, kissing her, holding her hand gently, promising he’ll stay and play. TJ then skates up to where the 1D boys are, asking one or two of them to go with her. Liam and Niall agree and rush over to meet the paramedics with McKenzie on the stretcher, promising TJ that they will alert him with anything life-threatening or if they say she’s going die or something.  
She gets to the hospital and she’s taken back and the doctors find that she has several badly bruised ribs, a bad concussion, a broken arm, a dislocated elbow on the other arm and a broken knee cap. Other than that she’s fine.  
During the rest of the game TJ plays, kicking ass, more or less going after the player who hurt McKenzie. The player who hurt McKenzie goes after TJ as well- literally grabbing him, throwing him into the boards from center ice. He slams into the boards, immediately grabbing his wrist. The coach pulls him from the ice, sending him over to the doctor where Oshie assures the team doctor he’s fine. The team doctor sits him down and instructs him to hold a bag of ice onto it. Oshie complies. The coach asks Oshie how hes feeling and Oshies says great. The coach puts him in for the shootout again. However when Oshie goes to grab his stick, he can’t grip his right hand. He skates over to the bench and looks at the coach saying,  
“coach Luke, I can’t use my hand to grip my stick. I know I can score one handed though. You have to trust me.” The coach refuses. TJ begs, telling the coach how he can do it. Coach Luke sighs, agreeing to let Oshie take the shootout only if the team doctor can secure his wrist and that he goes to the hospital to get checked out right after the game. Oshie is quick to agree. The doctor uses medical tape to securely hold his wrist an elastic bandage to wrap his wrist after the tape. The doctor takes another elastic bandage and secures Oshie’s arm to his body so he won’t try and use it or move it. Oshie heads onto the ice, scoring and winning the gold medal in the shootout for the United States. He skates over to the bench and begins taking his skates and leg pads off.  
Right after the game, TJ Oshie changes and rushes out to the hospital with the rest of 1D. He’s a sobbing mess in Zayn’s arms the whole ride due to fear for McKenzie and the pain in his wrist. They arrive at the hospital and they walk in. they’re led to McKenzie’s room where she’s lying under blankets, oxygen on her, talking quietly and sleepily to Niall and Liam. TJ runs in and smiles sadly. McKenzie smiles and lights up, kissing him softly hello. She sees his arm and panics. He tells her he’s fine but she won’t believe it. Zayn leads him off to get his wrist checked out. It’s badly broken and he’ll have to have surgery tomorrow along with McKenzie for her knee. They spend the night cuddled together on the bed while the One Direction boys are on the bus writing Last First Kiss for them. The next morning they’re taken into surgery and wake right next to each other in their own beds, the reach and hold hands.  
This is where you get to decide the ending!! What happens after they get out of the hospital? What about their friendship with One Direction?

**Author's Note:**

> i have other ideas as well, not only this one. please contact me for others :)


End file.
